ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Wand
The Portal Wand is a primary item used by Ittle in Ittle Dew. It is located in The Warped Woods and is used against Jenny Deer. In addition, the prototype of Ittle Dew had two variations of this item; the Wand of Wimpy Warping and its upgrade, the Scepter of Displacement. Ittle can use these items to teleport nearly anything she comes across. Use Portal Wand The Portal Wand is a very versatile item, usable for both combat and puzzles. To use, Ittle must first place a Portal Block, which appears underneath her. This block isn't tangible until Ittle moves off of the tile, causing it to spring up. With proper placement and timing, the block springing up can launch enemies, defeating them in one hit. In addition, the block can press down switches, and be frozen to be pushed like an Ice Block, gliding over spikes. The block cannot be placed on sand, and only one can exist at a time. If one is placed while another one is on the field, the previous one gets destroyed. Once the Portal Block is placed, Ittle can shoot a portal beam at a projectile or enemy to warp it to the block, destroying the block in the process. If used in conjunction with a frozen wall created via the Ice Wand or mirrors, Ittle is able to warp herself to the block, as well as any of her projectiles. This can be used to hit Crystals that otherwise would be impossible to activate. The Portal Wand, obtained in the Warped Woods, is required to defeat Jenny Deer. Wand of Wimpy Warping Unlike the Portal Wand, the Wand of Wimpy Warping, obtained in the prototype, is unable to place blocks. Instead, when Ittle first uses the wand, it fires a location beam, which will stick on the tile next to whatever it hits. Ittle can then shoot portal beams (using the same button) to warp enemies (or herself if the shot is reflected by a mirror or frozen wall) to the location, though, as with the Portal Wand, the location marker disappears afterwards. The location marker also disappears if not used for a few seconds. This can be useful if Ittle misfired and needs to change the location, as it can otherwise only be removed by warping something. Scepter of Displacement The Scepter of Displacement is obtained near the end of the prototype, and acts near identical to the Wand of Wimpy Warping that it replaces, with the added ability of being able to warp blocks. Interestingly, the ability to warp blocks didn't return when the Portal Wand appeared in Ittle Dew. Appearances Card City Nights Portal Wand The Portal Wand is a common card with the shield marker. Upon placement, it gives the owner +1 defense, and can connect upwards and down-left. Portal Block The Portal Block card connects left, right, up, and down, making it a valuable card for combos. It has two + symbols, and while enabled, the owner takes no damage. At the start of a turn, the Portal Block card is moved to a random space. Card City Nights 2 The Portal Wand card is a common card that connects up-left and down-right. Upon placement, the user may select any card to move to a random space. It takes two turns to resolve. It is one of the three cards added to the deck upon resolution of the Shop at Itan's! card, the others being the Ice Wand and the Force Wand. Slap City The Portal Wand is seen being used to teleport Ittle as a recovery move for her Up Special.Category:Items Category:Ittle Dew Items